


Broken

by castiel52



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Romance, Thor - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looked at him, smiled, and said, “We’re just two broken people who found each other who fortunately fit with each other. <i>Perfectly</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I haven't written any Stony fanfic in a while. Here you go! :)  
>  **Unbeta'd. Unedited. Lazy author.** :D

“What did you just say? You’re done? That’s surprising—ah—not so surprising, I get it,” Tony started as he walked towards Steve.

 

“Tony—” Steve tried to interject but failed as the shorter man simply continued.

 

“You deserve better.” He finished with barely hidden anger.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Steve said helplessly, his blue eyes pleading the other man to understand his concerns.

 

The two of them started dating eight months ago; six months after Tony and Pepper’s breakup, a year after the Avengers moved into Stark Tower, and a year and a half after they defeated Loki. Everything was going smoothly in their relationship, well, everything, except when Tony wasn’t using his brain and put himself in constant danger and Steve was getting sick of that. He was getting tired of worrying that his other half might not make it alive, tired of thinking that that mission could be their last together but has always hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t.

 

“Then _what_ are you saying? I was just doing my job here, my _mission_.” Tony took a step forward. The Iron Man suit has been removed as Tony walked by the rooftop of Stark Tower, as usual, but Steve was still wearing his Captain America suit; cowl removed from his face for Tony to see his face.

 

“All I’m saying is you should stop risking yourself _too much_.” Steve clarified what he was saying.

 

“So, what, you want me to just let those people die?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what the actual fuck are you trying to say except that you deserve someone better; someone who won’t constantly worry you or give you a heart attack, right?” Anger was starting to seep into Tony’s eyes and his voice was starting to turn harsher than it should be.

 

“No, Tony. Just,” Steve sighed and wiped a hand over his tired face and kept his eyes closed, containing the rising anger in him. They have never fought like this, as if Tony was desperately pushing him away even more than he used to. Tony has always believed that Steve would get tired of him and find someone better, but Steve, one way or another was always able to coax him to stop thinking that way. But he was tired and sore from the last fight that he can’t have it in him to fight anymore. He took a deep breath and looked back at Tony, defeat written all over his face as he said, “You know what, whatever you say.” He shrugged with a small shake of his head; face blank.

 

“You’re walking out?” Tony asked with a hard stare.

 

Steve looked away and sighed then started to walk backwards towards the elevator. “You obviously know what you’re doing.” He said with a shrug and didn’t even glance at Tony as he entered the elevator to get out of the tower.

 

Tony stared at the closed doors, as if willing Steve to walk back in and scold him some more about being reckless, kiss him afterwards then either lie together on _their_ bed or have some make-up sex. But as the clock ticked, no Steve came. Tony sighed heavily as he looked away and closed his eyes. He needed a drink.

 

(===)

 

It has been four days since Steve and Tony has spoken to each other; which was quite difficult because they lived under the same roof. Steve went back to his old room in the tower, back when he and Tony weren’t a couple, since he obviously can’t return to his old apartment in Brooklyn because it was being rented by someone else.

 

Despite their fight, Steve came to the past events Tony had to go to, even though he was hidden and it was all thanks to Pepper. Every public presentation _Tony Stark_ had to do, he was there, watching, chuckling at Tony’s lame jokes. Tony was in his element on stage; but the mask was on full force.

 

Whenever he lied on bed, alone, he felt weird; it was cold and just _different_. He has gotten used to having a warm body next to him in bed. Ha has gotten used to waking up in the morning to see someone lying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He has gotten used to the morning kisses he shared with someone he loved ( _loves_ ). He has gotten used to hearing a whining noise from someone whenever he went out for a morning jog. He has gotten used to _Tony_.

 

_Three fifty-one AM_.

 

It was still too early for a morning jog but he just can’t keep his thoughts away from Tony. The only thing running through his head was Tony, Tony, _Tony_. He needed to clear his head.

 

(===)

 

Tony loved Steve. No, that wasn’t right. He _loves_ Steve. But he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the other man deserved better. Steve deserved someone who wasn’t self-centered, emotionally stunted, cocky, risky, and just plain _stupid_. Steve deserved someone who wasn’t afraid to tell him he loved him every morning and every night. He deserved someone who would listen to him, to his fears and concerns. And Tony knew that. But it was still hard to not be selfish. To not _want_ Steve because Steve was everything he never thought he wanted but had anyway.

 

His bed felt gigantic without Steve’s muscular frame beside him, beneath him, if he was being specific. He felt cold and different and weird and just so, _so_ alone.

 

He missed feeling Steve’s hands as they ran up and down his spine. He missed Steve disturbing his sleep whenever he got out of bed to take a jog. He missed Steve’s lips against his own, dancing together as if there was a music they have tuned in to. He missed everything about the blonde. He missed (misses) _Steve_.

 

He talked to Pepper, asked her for some advice but it became somewhat a moot point. The only thing he remembered about their conversation was Pepper yelling at him, telling him how stupid and childish he was and _Tony, why can’t you think of what the people who love you will feel?!_ And so Tony decided to take matters into his own hands and planned a vacation for him and Steve.

(===)

 

Steve wasn’t expecting to thrown in a private plane by The Hulk. And no, he wasn’t exaggerating it. Thor picked him up on his shoulders and threw him into the open door of the jet. He was just glad that he wasn’t thrown that hard. Then the doors closed and Clint and Thor were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests, blocking his way. He looked to his left and saw Natasha sitting on a couch, reading a magazine with her feet on top of a suitcase that looked strangely just like his own. When he asked what was going on, Natasha simply smiled at him and went back to reading. He glanced back at the two men who were blocking the door. Thor was wearing a huge smile on his face, bright and cheery and just filled with rainbows and sunshine. Clint was wearing a smirk. Not really that new. He trusted his teammates so he decided to go along with it.

 

When they arrived, it was dark already. Or maybe it was still dark because Steve was sure they were in another country. They landed on a wide clearing, as far as Steve could tell since he saw some trees by his window

 

 Steve was ushered out first as Thor carried what he confirmed was his suitcase. He wasn’t expecting to see the sight that welcomed him, though. The rooftop was lined with lanterns leading down to some sort of cottage, maybe. He turned to ask the three people who accompanied him, only to see the plane’s door closed and was ready lift off. He squinted as the plane flew off, leaving him alone with his suitcase and some lanterns. He sighed and decided to get going, taking his suitcase with him.

 

When he got to the cottage, soft music started playing. He could vaguely remember the song as _Just the Way You Are_. He couldn’t remember who the artist was, be he remembered dancing around with Tony along the song. He remembered the first time they danced with that song, at one of those fancy events Tony had to attend. It was also the first time Steve told Tony that he loved him. Tony’s eyes were wide with disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe the fact that someone would love him, that someone could _fall in love_ with him. He remembered the touch of Tony’s lips to his after he said those words, how Tony was telling him that he loved (loves) him, too without words. And Steve just got it.

 

Along with the music, soft lights turned on as well, adding to the romantic feel that was already given by the music. Then Tony appeared with a bouquet of white Roses. “I’m sorry.” Tony said as he slowly approached. And right at that moment, Steve knew he would forgive Tony for about anything.

 

Tony cupped his face with one hand when he reached him. Steve wondered if the shorter man can hear how fast his heart was beating.

 

“I know what I did was uncalled for,” Tony started as he stared into Steve’s blue orbs, “but old habits die hard.” He smiled ruefully. Steve’s eyes soften. “I always push people away because I always thought my machines are the only things I need.” Steve held Tony’s waist and pulled him closer, leaned down and touched his lips with the other man’s. it was sweet and sure and just so _perfect_ , just like all of their other kisses. “I love you.” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips when they pulled apart.

 

Steve smiled, knowing Tony still has a hard time saying what he feels and actually meaning it, and said, just as softly, “I now.”

 

(===)

 

Tony still has no idea how he got so lucky with Steve. He thought it would take more than what he did for the other man to forgive him. But Steve was always an unexpected man, he should have known. Steve didn’t like anything fancy and expensive. He preferred well-thought gifts, gifts that had a lot of effort in it, even if it didn’t cost much. Tony knew Steve preferred it that way. He was glad that the Avengers, Pepper and Rhodey willingly helped him with his plan.

 

When Steve kissed him, even thought he still had a lot to say and to apologize for, Tony just shut his brain off and told Steve he loved him. Steve made that smile, that very sincere on made for Tony alone, where his eyes would brighten even more and show the crinkle at the sides, where his cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips pulled wide, then said _I know_. He knew Steve knew how he felt, but he also knew that Steve loves hearing it from him.

 

They made love that night. Really, there were no other words to describe what they did that night and what they have always done so after Steve’s confession almost four months ago. But their lovemaking was kind of different this time around. It was slower and somehow felt more intimate. It felt as if they were relearning each other’s body after a long time apart. (Which, considering, is what they were technically doing.)

 

After their sweet lovemaking, as they were laying side by side on the bed, Steve looked at him, smiled, and said, “We’re just two broken people who found each other,” Tony casted his gaze away, looking straight up at the ceiling, as he heard the words come out of Steve’s mouth. Yes, they were just two broken people; a hero who lost everyone he loved and a son who seek approval. Steve turned to his side to properly look at him. He propped himself up with a forearm, tried to catch the shorter man’s gaze and was successful. “who fortunately,” he started and grabbed Tony’s left hand with his right, making the brunette shift his gaze to their now joined hands. Steve raised their hands while Tony simply watched them as they reached eyelevel. The blonde continued as he stared at the brunette, “fit with each other. _Perfectly_.” He intertwined their fingers when he said the word ‘perfectly’ then looked at their joined hands as well after a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Stony AMV I saw on YouTube. I think it was entitled, "Broken"? I can't find it so, I'm sorry. -_-  
> So if anyone can find it or has a link, you can post it below. ;)  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/)? *waggles eyebrows* It's a multifandom blog. :D


End file.
